The Three: More Than
by Krowley
Summary: The School is finally made some progress; There is not one but three viable children in their hands. But this asks for trouble when they are artificial children of the original avian hybrid group and being raised by their clones. And when you give three girls more power than you can control, you've got trouble. But a gene-spliced bounty hunter might change everything.
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N: _Hi, and welcome to my first fanfiction! I've stalked this place for a long time and have finally registered. This story is made up by me and my best friends, and we each play a specific main character. I'll try and update quickly. Please enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride, Erasers, or any of its characters! However, Melissa, Finnick, Felix, Nissa, Gary, Angie, Crona, Desmona and Regina belong to me! Please do not use them!**

**_Note:_ In this prologue there is a part where each child speaks from her own points of view. There, Crona speaks in italics, Regina in bold and Desmona in underlined. This may not apply to other things.**

_Introduction_

_They don't see me as 'more than'. What am I more than?_

_Some people are truly special._ Not special in ways of intelligence or beauty, but special in a way beyond your wildest dreams. Many people know the story of Maximum Ride, a bird-girl and her amazing family. That is special. This is the kind of special I mean. Now, there are always untold and undone stories. Just like it is for Max. They had adventures that were never told. But someone has found them and tells them now. One speaks of the Three, amazing genetically engineered children. But first, I must start with the original flock. They are special, indeed, but did not fulfill what the scientists wanted. Afterwards, the scientists were given one last chance. One more try. And each member of the flock was cloned. The clones were raised to be evil, and given even more enhanced powers. Before the story continues, I shall given you access to the School files on the second flock.

**Accessing files... Password required.**  
************  
**Password accepted. Pulling up files.**

AVIAN HYBRIDS- TAKE TWO

L34 - 'Melissa': Clone of Subject 1, Maximum Ride. Enhanced powers include high-speed flight and power over fire. Weakness is her water phobia.

W32 - 'Finnick': Clone of Subject 3, 'Fang'. Enhanced powers include invisibility and power over emotions. Weakness is empathy.

H76 - 'Felix': Clone of Subject 4, 'Iggy'. Deaf. Enhanced powers include fluent in all languages of the world and ability to inflict agonizing pain upon mental command. Weakness is loud sounds, which will incapacitate him.

U47 - 'Narissa/Nissa': Clone of Subject 7, 'Nudge'. Enhanced power include telekinetic and hacking computers. Weakness is electricity.

Q21 - 'Gary': Clone of Subject 10, 'Gasman'. Enhanced powers include mimicry and sensory deprivation. Weakness is beans, which cause uncountable farting.

A12 - 'Angie': Clone of Subject 11, 'Angel'. Enhanced powers include reading all thoughts, mind control and shapeshifting. Weakness is anything childlike.

**ACCESS DENIED. LOCKING OUT...**

See? The second flock was successful for them. The flock temporarily met their clones in an unrelated storyline. But... The Three was their greatest achievement. They are the artificial children of some of the experiments. DNA was extracted during the cloning process and put together to make the children. Max and Fang's DNA created Crona, Nudge and Gazzy's created Desmona, and Angel and Ari's created Regina. The three girls were raised in a different way, not tortured, but they were influenced to become evil. Yet they had another influence: Their true parent's clones. They believed the clones to be their parents, and regarded them as such. The three were extremely successful, not only as winged children, but with extraordinary powers. They are the Three. And this story is about them.

_My childhood is not like yours._

**I was raised differently than you.**

But this is normal for me.

_And we're special._

**Crazy special.**

Beyond your wildest dreams.

_I am Crona._

**I am Regina.**

I am Desmona.

_We have wings._

**We have powers from our parents.**

We have original powers.

_I fly fast, like my mom. I can be invisible, like my dad, but twist it by being able to lower my body temperature to fool thermal cameras._

**I read minds, like my mother. I transform into a dog, twisting my father's Eraser genes and my mom changing appearance.**

I can mimic anything like Daddy, and twist it by changing my appearance, which I call Glamouring. I am telekinetic like my mom.

_Original powers? I manipulate space and matter. I create. I destroy. I distort._

**I can control time. Freeze it, rewind it, speed it up.**

I can control molecules. Speed up and set them on fire, slow them down and freeze them. Pull them apart and destroy.

_Our powers complement each other._

**Our parents try to make us good.**

The whitecoats try to make us evil.

_Which are we?_

**It's neutral now.**

But we'll have to decide.

_For now, we are the Three._

**The most successful experiment of our time.**

Definitely special.

_I am Crona._

**I am Regina.**

I am Desmona.

_**And we are the THREE.**_

**A/N: Okay, that's that! This is only the introduction. I'll post the first chapter soon. I hope you liked it, and I don't mind construction cristism! Please review, it would make my day.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **

***Shrieks happily* Okay, okay. Anyways, only minutes after posting my story, I flipped out to see a follow + a review! Eternal happiness and cookies to you, _ProphecyChestnut_! Anyways, I felt like posting Chapter 1 while I could. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Maximum Ride or any of its characters. But all my OC's belong to me, leave them alone.**

Chapter 1: Growing Up

The Three were raised in a cautious way. Being raised in cages and being stuck with needles had proved to turn one against the scientists. So the Three were given freedom. A room to share, fake parents to raise them and a place to play and practice. The three were raised successfully for ten years. At this mark, their original powers began to develop. Their powers contradicted each other, so not one could hold the other two prisoner or hurt them. When the powers developed, however, there were miscalculations. The scientists wanted to use the Three for evil, trying to make them kill. But the clones influenced them another way, and the Three was hard to corrupt. When their original powers grew in, this was when all changed.

The yard where they played as labeled as simply, the Arena. It was a large, climate controlled dome. Inside, it was usually lush and green, with trees and a patio. It would change for certain events. The three played and practiced here.

Year 10, Day 187. The Arena

I got into the Arena first, prancing ahead of Regina, almost floating in the air when I jumped. I swung myself onto the patio and faced Regina as she came through the gate behind me. I smiled at her and she smiled back. All three of us look different. I have short auburn hair and blue eyes. Regina has long-ish blonde hair and hazel-type eyes. Desmona has long black hair, darker skin and eyes such a dark brown they're almost black. Speaking of Desmona...

Desmona's PoV

I rushed around through the other gate to the Arena.  
"Ugh!" I exclaimed loudly as I hopped on the patio next to Crona and Regina. "The whitecoats are trying to convince me to blow people up! Again!"  
Which I didn't want to do. They call my power, control over molecules. I can speed them up to set the thing on fire, slow them to freeze and blow them apart to blow something up. And that was what they wanted from me. But from what Mom and Dad had taught me, well, I didn't want to. That wasn't right. But I'm not a goody two shoes either.  
Crona and Regina giggled softly.  
"You refused them?" Regina asked, though it was more of a statement.  
"Duh!" I replied. "Don't you think there was a reason I ran in here?"  
Crona snickered. "They'll get the point eventually. C'mon, let's not think about them now."  
I smiled and jumped off the patio, my feet making crunching sounds against the leaves. Crona and Regina hopped off, too, walking beside me.

Regina's PoV

We just messed around for a bit, variously poking each other and running about. Well, until Dez felt the need to express her molecule powers. And promptly set a tree on fire. I stared at the tree, hearing the crackling flames and watching the red-orange flames travel through the branches.  
"Desmona!" Crona pretended to scold.  
Well if we were going to be show offs...  
"I'll fix it!" I exclaimed, concentrating on moving the tree back in time to before it was on fire. but I kinda went too far, and now we had a sapling. Whoops?  
Crona and Dez giggled.  
"I'll try now." Crona said aloud and raised one hand, pointing her hand at the tree.

Crona's PoV

For a moment I just concentrated, flexing my fingers. Behind me, I heard Dez and Gee giggling  
"Use the force, Crayon." Regina teased me. I was tempted to swing my hand back and send her flying, but then she and Dez would probably gang up on me. So I settled for deciding to kill her later, and focused on what I was doing. my fingers crunched into a fist and I felt the energy rush through me. All three of us stared up. Um. Too tall? A bit? Then we all burst out laughing. The tree had gone through the top of the Arena dome. We continued our play for awhile until I decided to mess with Dez. Raising one arm, I flicked my finger and Desmona's face promptly became that of a cat. I laughed, and Gee giggled while Dez gasped. I hopped off the patio and skipped around the trees.  
"Change me back!" Desmona shrieked.  
"Nope!" I laughed as I shouted back. All was well until I froze. Well, not because I wanted too, but because of Dez. Darn our similar powers. I was frozen mid-stride. Dez ran around in front of me, shrieking. I could see Regina out of the corner of my eye. She was doing who knew what. Desmona ran in front of me, with an irritated look in her cat eyes.  
"Change. Me. Back!" she growled.  
I rolled my eyes. "First you gotta let me go." I couldn't move, and so what of my powers are mental?  
"Fine." I felt my body unfreeze and I straightened to a better position. "Now change me back!"  
I rolled my eyes again but did as I was told. Dez smiled. "Better."  
This was usual for us. These antics. That's how we always were. We continued playing for awhile until the speaker turned on.

Regina's Pov

"Your parents are here." This was what the loud booming voice informed us of. We glanced at each other and headed for the gate.  
"It's been awhile, hasn't it?" Crona commented.  
"It has." I agreed. I unclipped the gate and held it open for my friends. Crona's short and choppy auburn hair whizzed by, followed by Desmona's shiny black locks. I went out after them, leaving the gate swinging. We filed into the lab building, through the hallways and into our shared room. As we walked in, Crona flopped onto a chair while Dez and I shared the bed. We made idle chatter while we waited.  
"They haven't visited in awhile."  
"True, but the amount of time between their visits keeps getting longer."  
I didn't contribute much. I think it was mentioned that I have mind reading powers. Well, as careful was the labmen are around us, I know more than I should. Because our parents are not our parents. It's a lie: I don't know where our real parents are, but the labmen use them as our fake parents so we can be 'normal'. Ive been too afraid to bring it up, worried they might make so I can't remember. I haven't told Crona or Desmona either. I don't know if I will.

Desmona's PoV

I swung my legs while we talked, running a brush through my hair. My thoughts raced while I did so. Being the sneaky little thing I am, I use some of my, ah, talents to get a single sentence from a particularly stupid labman. He told me our parents were clones. Clones? There aren't any clones I know personally, but clones are a copy of a person. Who are our parents copies of? Where are the originals? Are they dead? Why weren't we told? I haven't told Crona or Regina. I don't know if I will.

Melissa's PoV

I walked down the hall beside Finnick. The whitecoats didn't even look up. It had been awhile we'd visited the Three, mostly because of our failure with the original flock. Those whitecoats sure were temperamental. Since their escape, I'd become a bit more tipsy with my allegiances. Which was why there was a lull between visits. These poor kids had no idea what they were up against. They would never know.

School Profiles  
-The Three

Updates as of Day 187, Year 10 of the Three.

Developing original powers. Predicted to master them in half a year and be part of them by 12 months. Afterwards, they will be obsolete. Their living DNA will be extracted and used for Project Alpha. Options remain on their disposal:  
A. Kill them when unnecessary.  
B. One last experiment; Pit them against a horde of Erasers and see how long it takes to die.  
C. Keep them in custody and treat them as any other experiments: Injections, needles, crates and surgery to test whatever we can on the superrace.  
Decision is not made.

**...Logging off...**

Year 12, Day 47: School Files

-The Three

Update as of Year 12, Day 45

The trio has mastered their powers. The decision has been made. Their priority experiment will be ended in one week. Project Alpha will raise to priority.

**...Logging off...**

What do you do when you've got a week to live? Or maybe you'll be tortured for the rest of your sad, lab rat life. What do you do when you're nothing more than an experiment?

**A/N: Mwhahaha, I know, moving along quite quickly. The reason being the story isn't about them growing up, but about their life after the School. Enjoy, make my day (again) by following and/or reviewing.**


End file.
